Ms Brightside
by QueenGC
Summary: Someone wants Pam's girl more and more as time passes and their descreet feelings are starting to slip. Pam/Tara Tara/?...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to do another Tamela one-shot. I swear I can't stay away from these too for too long lol. Not sure if I'm goin to extend this or not. Decided to do something different though. I usually choose my fic title from songs, and after I had finish this I realized I didn't have a title for it -_-. So I had to google some. Almost chose, "Jessie's Girl"(Pam's Girl) by "I Love Your Girl" by The Dream, and "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, but decided to with "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Just sounds like a better title. Anyways, this take place about four years after Billith as things try to get back to normal. Hope you all enjoy :D...

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd summon Tara to feel up on her arms and Pam to purr in my ear. At The SAME. DAMN. TIME...

The bass of the music filled the empty room. Her deep blue eyes watched the two baby vamps as she peaks from around the corner, making sure not be seen. Both just woke up from their sleep with excitement, filled with heightend energy, preparing for the big night. Still wearing their sleepwear, the adorable redhead wore her silk green top and matching shorts, revealing her long pale legs, while the cocoa beauty was wearing a white tank top, showing off her well toned arms and a pair of gray sweatpants. Tara's current choice of clothing and fabric would have made her shiver with disgust, enjoying much finer garments, but since she saw her in them the first time four years ago, she began to change her thoughts on the matter.

Her gaze continued to be fixed on younger vampire as she now danced with her adopted BVS. They were now performing on same pole together, touching, thrusting and gyrating to the rhythm of the music, both equally playfull and seductive, although their styles slightly differ. Jessica was had a more playfullness, but she had a fire blazing inside her like the red of her hair. Tara, on the other hand, was more dominate, agressive. Seducing. It looked like some fantasy baby vamp slumber party and it made her fangs click.

_"__Khá đẹp, phải không?" _a playful voice whispers in her ear from behind.

Startled, she quickly cuts her eyes, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at the dark beauty. _"Những gì bạn muốn, anh trai?"_ She was glad for his usuage of Vietnamese, knowing the others didn't speak the language. But they knew the music was too loud for them to be overheard, so they continued on without.

"You're starting to slip. My progeny, she's very _attached_, in more ways than one. And certainly doesn't like it when people try play with her things. One sign of how deep your infatuation has become gets revealed to her about my precious grandchild, she'll declare war on you and I doubt I'll be able to stop her this time." She turns around and looks up at the tall blonde Viking, taking note of his seriousnes. "You know what happend last time and I don't want your _affections _to disrupt the essence of our family."

She clenches her jaw with a roll of her eyes. She hated when he spoke to her like a child. She knew she had made mistakes in the past, but she felt she had more than made up for them. He was only five hundred years older than her and he certainly wasn't their father. "Must you to take every little thing and make it grander than what it truely is? It's just a simple attraction, at most. Besides, she's a baby for christ sakes. That may be suitable for _some_," She didn't bother to hide the displeasure in her voice concerning her dear frenemy, "but that's well far below than I'd ever allow myself to go."

"What the hell are you two doin'?" an annoyed drawl cuts through everything, bring everyone's attention to it.

For a moment, she thought she was busted, until she realizes the question wasn't directed towards her.

Tara grabs a remote and pauses the music, still smiling with good energy. "Relax, we're just rehearsing for tonight."

Pam walks toward the two friends, beautiful, but clearly frustrated. "You're not performing tonight, Tara. I want you bartending."

Tara jumps off the platform wide-eyed. "What? Why? It's the Grand Re-Opening, and I'm the best dancer you got."

Pam places a hand on her hip to show she wasn't going to budge on it. "And? I want Jessica to make her debut, solo. You two can do your playhouse fantasy another night. Now get ready, there's still of shit that needs tending to."

Jessica rolls her at Pam, something she's been doing a lot more lately. With everything she's gone through the past four years, she's realizing that there's more things to fear than the Wrath of Pam. She climbs down from the platform and goes into the back to get ready.

Tara watches her friend leave before turning back to her Maker, confused. "Why'd you do that? I promised I'd be with her for her debut on stage."

"Musn't make promises you can't keep, darlin'." She recieves a glare. Pam sighs at the coldness she feels through their bond. She really wasn't in the mood for her pissed off progeny. Not with everything on her plate at the moment. "Listen Tara, I would let you join her tonight, but one of my dickhead employees decided to bail on me and I need a vampire bartending tonight because this place is going to be filled. I need you tonight, please?"

Tara gave in at the reasoning and the softness of her lover's pleas. She knew Pam was stress with the reopening of Fangtasia. It had been none stop hectic since they decided to go through with it. "It's fine. I'll do it."

As she walks off with slight slumped shoulders, an arm grabs hold of her toned bicep. She turns to see Pam looking her with an in apology in her eyes. She leans into to her young lover, giving her a tender, slow kiss.

"Thank you." The older vampire softly speaks, her forehead against her love's, holding onto the moment.

A smile forms on the younger vampire's lips, knowing she meant it. She gives her a more heated, passionate kiss in return, stroking her face beore pulling away. "You owe me."

Pam chuckles, knowing exactly how Tara wanted her to pay her debt. "Can't wait."

Back in the corner, she watches on, her unbeating heart filling with jealously. She knew she shouldn't have watch, but she couldn't help it. She wanted that moment or herself. She wanted to feel those lips again.

Eric whispers back into her ear. _"Chọn các cuộc chiến tranh của bạn một cách khôn ngoan, chị em." _With that, he leaves her to watch alone as she watches Tara finally walk out room.

She didn't want this, but Nora had the feelingwhether she liked it or not, this war was going to choose her.

**Google Translate-Vietnamese**

**_"__Khá đẹp, phải không?" - "Quite the beauty, isn't she?"_**

**___"Những gì bạn muốn, anh trai?"_ - "What do you want, brother?"**

**___"Chọn các cuộc chiến tranh của bạn một cách khôn ngoan, chị em."_ - "Choose your wars wisely, sister."**

**A/N: So I originally wanted to do this but in a different senario. I might do still something similar as prequel one-shot or something. I'm still not sure i I'm going to keep this a one-shot or extend it. But anyways, hopefully the wasn't any typos and hope you all enjoyed this...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to continue this story. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm aslo writing a prequel as well called "Misery Business", which the next chapter for that one will most likely be posted later in the week. Thank you all for the reviews. Without them I probably wouldn't have continued this so it's truely appreciated this...

Chapter 2

Thumping music, liqour and True Blood flowing, vampires and fangbangers dancing, using the re-opening of the hottest vampire club in Louisianna to finally properly celebrate the end of Billith seven months after his death and the victory against his Sanguanistas. It was all to a new future after about three and a half years of terror. A sign that life between vampires and human were ready to mold back together stronger than ever.

It was all exciting and overwhelming, so much that Tara took a moment to leave the bar, leaving the duties with Ginger and some other human named Derek, and headed to the back, using the excuse of needing more tequila and another case of O positive True Blood. She walked in one of the storage rooms, flicking on the lights to see the room almost over packed with boxes if True Blood. Pam had given her the task of ordering the synthetic blood and was a little pissed that she had "ordered way too fuckin much", but at the rate their business was going, all this was going to go real quick.

She grabs a step ladder and moves to try and squeeze through the back, wishing she hadn't place the A positive so far back. After securing the ladder and climbing up to grab the top box, suddenly, a very familiar scent catches her nostrils. She closes her eyes as she inhales deeply. Her eyes pops open, shocked, with a smile slowly taking place.

"Nora?" She turns around to and peaks around a stack of boxes to see the vampire in question leaning against the door frame, dressed in a small leather jacket, black fitted jeans and black leather boots, with a small smile on her lips.

Without hesitation, Tara leaps off the top of the ladder and vamp speeds over to the smaller woman, almost knocking her over as she wraps her arms around her with a crushing force excitement. Nora returns the hug, gently smoothing her hands across the younger vampire's back, experimenting the feel of the other woman literally on her fingertips. She closes her eyes, taking in the intoxicating scent. The only scent, besides a fairy's, that she had ever craved.

Tara finally leans back, holding on Noara's arms, taking in the other woman's presence. She didn't expect this surprise at all. "What the hell are you doin' here girl? When'd you get back?"

Nora internally sighs with relief that Tara was so thrilled to see her, even though they only been apart for seven months. "Just got in just before dawn. I had to come back to the area on business, so I decided come see check out the re-opening. Eric, Colin and I been around the world, setting up meetings with both vampire and human alike, trying to restore trust with the humans and trying to rebuild our vampire government, properly this time. We had to seperateto different locations but we all should be coming back around the area soon enough."

Finally letting go of her physical hold of the brunette, Tara takes a couple steps back, realizing she might be smothering the other slightly. "Yeah, Eric just got back a week ago. I didn't think you were coming back so soon though. I'd figured you be too busy. Where are staying at? Are you gonna crash here?"

As tempting as the offer sounded, and it sounded quite tempting to once again to be sleeping with the younger vamp so close by, Nora just rolled her eyes at the offer. "You and I both know Pam would never let me."

"Come on," Tara playfully gives the British babe a light punch on the shoulder. "You're family. Just for a little while. Let me talk to her." She leans with her arm propped against a stack of boxes and places her other hand on her hip.

Nora shakes her head. She wasn't in the mood for drama and certainly didn't want to put that potential arguement with Pam on Tara. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm staying in New Orleans at the new Authority Headquarters."

Tara eyebrows furrow with confusion. She'd been so tied up with Pam, Fangtasia and trying not to get into baby vamp trouble with Jessica, it seemed like things were moving progressing very quickly in the actual vampire world. "They finished building it already?"

"Not all of it, but with the communities help from both races, we should be finished pretty soon." It everything she had to keep her eyes from raking up and down the dark skinned beauty. She knew if she did, the other woman would probably smell her arousal and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. That wasn't why she came.

Tara stared at Nora for a few moments. She hadn't even received a phone call since Nora left with Eric and her own brother. She even started t believe that their frienship was only one of convience. Only tied together through blood and war, but she was here now smiling at her as if things had never changed. "It's great to see you. Are gonna snag yourself a fangbanger tonight?"

"I'm not quite fond of fangbangers. There's no challenge when it comes to the art of seduction." Nora didn't mean to eye fuck her, but couldn't help herself. Those dark pools were so easy to get lost in.

Tara stared back for a moment, remembering a past conversation. "Right. Forgot." She knew she should had looked away. It would have been the smart thing to do. Three years ago, she was quite familiar with Nora's art of seduction. And how affective it was. She finally cuts eyes away, staring at her own purple, high heel boots. "Well I'm working the bar tonight, stop over in a few minutes and I'll get a drink on the house." She looks back up at the adorable brunette, hoping she would be able to continue their little reunion.

Normally, she would have preferred to just hang out and talk with Tara without an audience, but Tara gave her the eyes. The eyes were adorable, like a pleading child. The same look that many times she'd claimed Pam being a sucker for giving into. That was until she'd experienced it herself. With that one look, there was no way you could say no. "Looking foward to it."

Back into the club room, Pam sat on the in her customed made chair as her throne. Along side her was Eric in his own chair that they set out for him earlier for old times sake. It wasn't going to be be a permenant thing with sitting on the throne. It was a good feeling for Pam though. It felt like they were equals, even with nine hundred year age difference. The feeling was exiliarating. Her girlfriend look amazing. Her hair was wild and curly. She wore a dark purple halter top that exposed most of her back, matching boots andblackleather pants. She saw her head into the back and it took all of her power not to go back and ravish her. For the time in years, it felt like her life was falling back in place.

That was until she felt a string of emotion coming from her lover. Surpise. Excitement. Playfullyness. Slight Guilt. Ease. Arousal. More Guilt.

"Nora's here."

Eric turns from watching Jessica dancing on the pole in the middle of the room, to his progeny. He was exactly sure how to play his knowledge of reappearance. "How'd you know?"

Pam grits her teeth. "I can feel her. Through Tara." It wasn't that hard to tell when Nora was in Tara presence. It stopped bothering her a while ago, or she maybe had gotten so used to it. But the way it just blindsided her just now, she wasn't sure whether to panic or become angry. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair, making sure not to break it though. It was a subtle movement, but no doubt her Maker noticed it. She settled for anger.

"She's in town on business. I guess she figured to stop by for the re-opening." He tries to reassure her. Only problem, wasn't sure if he was truely honest. He could tell his sister had caught feelings toward his grand-progeny, but after what happend before, he wasn't sure if she would act on it. He hoped not. He sighs as he watch his progeny hadn't loosend her current tension. "I thought we've gotten past all that."

Her voice was tight with sharpness. "Just because I've learned to trust her with my life in a time of war, doesn't mean I trust her around my girl and with good reason." She had forgiven them both before. They were in a time of war and didn't hurt like hell. It took all her strength to not let her emotions slip to her progeny through her bond.

"Her actions toward Tara was her way of getting under your skin and it worked." He explained. He could tell her pride was still hurt that the other woman had bested her. But he knew that her love for the baby vamp was not only her greatest power, but her biggest weakness. "Do you trust Tara?"

She looks over to the bar and sees the woman in question coming out the back with a box full of True Blood bottles and easing her way back behind the bar all the while having a bright smile on her face. She knew her progeny and her aunt had became close with their friendship, especially with the great tag team that they had made going on missions together and fighting side in the war, but she couldn't help but to feel jealousy. Especially after everything that had went down a few years ago.

"I trust her not to make the same mistake twice."

Over by the bar, Tara quickly unpacked the True Blood with a little extra bounce in her step and it surely didn't go unnoticed.

"What's got you all perky?" Ginger asked curiously as she looked at Tara. She was actually quite grateful for her return because she wasn't sure if she was going to be able the handle those customers without her, even with the extra human with her.

"I'd like to think it's me." The familiar voice answer with humor.

Tara turns around to see Nora sitting right across the bar counter from her with a friendly mischief in her eyes. She knew she was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what. "You'd be correct."

"So, how 'bout that drink? You remember what I like, right?" Nora couldn't help but feel suprised how easy it was to be around Tara. With everything she'd feeling, the nervousness of seeing her again, she was worried that she'd come off weird. But then again, her dynamic with the other vampire was easy most of the time, no matter how much it brought her Maker discomfort.

"Sure I remember." She doesn't grab a True Blood though for the Englishwoman, instead she pulls out a a non labeled bottle filled with thick dark red liquid.

Nora smells the aroma of thick rich blood as Tara pops off the top and slide it over to her. She was expecting to get a glass of AB negative. "For me? You shouldn't have." All the nearby vampires gave her a mouth watering glance, disappointed that they couldn't get that tasty drink themselves.

Tara pulls out another bottle of blood for herself. "Right from my little stash I keep back here, so you sure as hell better appreciate it." She pulls off her own cap and sticks out the neck of her bottle. She watches as Nora glances at it before picking up her own bottle and clinging her it against her own. "Welcome back."

They stare at each other as they both take a drink from their bottle. Nora was looking into her eyes, finding it impossible to turn away. She missed their moments of them just talking. Tara was actually trying to figure out what Nora was up to. She was still Nora, but she just seemed a little off. Kinda stressed about something. But she decided to just chalk it up to re adjusting, especially with restoring the Authority.

"Uh, Tara? A little help please?" Ginger had started to panick trying to juggle both her and Tara customers.

Tara rolled her eyes, smirking at Nora. "Yeah in a minute."

She doesn't bother to move though, which further made Nora smile. If her heart could beat, she'd be sure it would flutter with happiness. All because Tara's attention was all on her, even to the point that she just leaned in with her elbow propped on the bar countertop and her chin in her hand, smiling at her. "So, you're back bartending again, huh?"

Tara chuckles, knowing that in war, she was a well known great vampire warrior, now, she was right back to serving drinks. "Yeah. I was actually supposed to be up there tonight." She nods over to the dancing platform Jessica was currently occupying.

"Is that Little Jessie?" Even though she saw her dance earlier that night, watching her now with her wearing a black seethrough onesie with the front zipped down and a green barely there bra underneath was quite different. Fangbangers and vampires watched as the former Fangtasia regular now worked the pole, entrancing those around her.

Nora turns away from the fiesty redhead back to where her interest held the most though. "You know, I can get you a job with the Authority." Tara takes her attention off her performing best friend and takes it back to Nora with a curiously raised eyebrow. "Won't exactly be able to give you too high of a position political wise, but maybe become part of the head security team? Maybe in time make you a sheriff? You have quite the respect with both human and vampires with the way you fought and played your position in the war. Not to mention the family you come from. What do you say? It's a pretty decent pay to start off with."

As intriging as the job sounded, and as prideful at that small speech felt, she couldn't help but glance at Pam, who was staring back at her, listening to their whole conversation. She feels through their bond and can tell that her Maker was trying so hard to keep calm. She immediately felt guilty believing she was ruining her girlfriend's big night while she was chatting it up with Nora. She looks down, not looking at either. "I'm not really looking to get into politics. Kinda want to stay away from the Authority. Besides," She smiles, guesturing the music, occupants and the club itself. "this is home."

Nora caught the look Tara made towards the throne, immediately noticed her change in demeanor and knew exactly who she was looking at. She wanted to be pissed. Once upon a time it was much easier to hate the the blonde vampire, but she ended up having respect for her, even if she wanted to take her girl. She gave her a simple disappointed smile that she wouldn't take the offer, but inside she was crushed. She knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Pam was her Maker, her lover, her heart. It will take a lot more than a charming accent, smartass personality, and a better job opportunity to make Tara hers. Even if she somewhat had her before. Before hell broke loose. It wouldn't be enough.

But she wasn't about to give up. She grabs the younger woman's hand, making Tara actually look at her again, to give her reassurance. "Think about it, okay?"

Tara politely smiles at her friend. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She'd already done enough. "Sure."

That was good enough. For now. She grabbed her bottle of blood and slid off her barstool. "Now if you excuse me, I have some others to get reaquainted with." With a wink at her bartender, she turned around an strutted over to the throne.

A/N: Don't worry, this fic is going to be Tamela as well as possible Tarnor?*shrug* Can't think of a shipper name for them lol. anyways, Hope there are no mistakes and that you enjoyed and the reviews are much cherished and appreciated...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I usually update this story before I update Misery Business, but this one took me longer to write. And I'm sorry it took me a while to get this up, especially since I'm almost sure this one is probably the more anticipated of the two. This chapter is kinda lengthy so I hope it makes up for it. Oh btw, this chapter this rated M. I wasn't sure about making this story rated M, but Tara threatend me about it.

Chapter 3

Pam didn't even bother to be subtle about watching Nora and Tara the whole time they chatted it up at the bar. Sure, her issues with her Maker's sister had simmered with time, but it still made her uncomfortable. They had a certain comraderie that she could never have with her own progeny. Her love.

It differed from Tara's friendship and sisterhood with Jessica. She actually adored they way the two would do anything for each other and always willing to stick together. It made her proud as if they actually shared the same bloodline. Her bloodline. Maybe it was because she practically raised the redhead herself, much to her dismay, when her fuck up of a Marker couldn't. Even when he was forced to take on his responsibility, Jessica still came to her from time to time for guidance. Sort of. Maybe it was the fact that Jessica feared her once upon a time, although the war hero, now known as The Blood Fire of Billith, no longer felt that way. Maybe it was the fact that Jessica wasn't a threat towards Tara's affections. She didn't need to feel through Tara's bond to know that.

Or maybe it was just the fucking fact that Jessica hadn't seduced her fucking girlfriend just o piss her off.

"Must you show little discrete?" Eric finally spoke, never taking his eyes off his dancing adopted grandchild.

It wasn't until her Maker words hit her, that she realized her fingers denting the arms of her chair. She releases her grip but her body was in no way relaxed. Her eyes watched as Tara smiled, after sharing a drink of her stashed blood with the other woman, casually leaning on the counter, ignoring both Ginger and her duties. She was just beaming at Nora. She wished Tara had the desency to shut off her end of the bond.

_"Conceiling your end of the bond? Leaves me to believe you're hiding something!"_

_"Oh, that's fucking rich! Coming from the bitch who's always hiding from me!"_

Lost in the memory for a few moments, her eyes refocus on the two, seeing Tara watch the seducing firecrotch dance, but Nora was watching Tara. The base of the music was too loud for her to actually catch their conversation, but she made it seem like she was, and whatever Nora was saying was peaking the younger vamps interest. Curiosity, pride and excitement was coming through the bond. But it all shut down very quickly when Tara glanced over at her and their eyes locked. All of that was replaced with guilt but love for her.

It was at that moment her eyes finally looked away from the two friends and felt herself calming down. She felt guilty for internally freaking out, something she hadn't done concerning the two in a long time. Maybe it was because it was different circumstances that had put her on edge. They were no longer in the middle of a war so there were no other distractions from their attractions. _Tara wouldn't betray me. Again._

She holds onto that hope, that the love between them two would forever be severed. No matter what was put between them. Not Billith, not some stupid war, and certainly not Nora.

She glances back at them, seeing Tara looking away from Nora, suddenly nervous. And with Nora's comforting hand, she seemed to be put at a slight conflict ease. After a few moments, Nora grabs her drink, before stepping down from her bar stool.

Pam had a feeling where she was headed, so she turns away, not wanting to other woman catching her staring.

Eric feels his progeny tense up as he see his coming towards them from the corner of his eye. "Relax, _mitt barn_."

As Nora, made her way closer to the throne, a vampire bouncer runs over to her and grips her arm hard. Without hesitation, she one handedly bends his arm back making the man scream in pain. She knocks him down to his knees and holds his down by the back of his neck, all without spilling a drop of her drink. For some, it caused a commotion, for others, they didn't give two shits. They knew who she was. Tara was ready to take care of it, until she saw that she wasn't needed.

"Randy, that's okay." Pam calls out, gathering her bouncer's attention. "She's family. She also apart of the Old and New Authority and the one you should know as 'The Child of Phoenix'."

The bouncer's voice is shaky, shocked at the woman's identity. "My sincerist apologies. I was unaware you were _Puerum Phoenix_."

Nora lets go of her attacker with a presence of having authority. "Well, now you know." Hehe finally stands back up and bows his head a little, unsure what to do. Trembling and embarassed, he scurries back over to his post by the entrance. At the bottom of the steps, she looks up at Pam"I have to say. That was quite the introduction coming from you, dear Pam. Or should I call you 'Pamela, _In LATOR de Argentum Pluviae'_?" She slowly begins to make her way up the steps.

"'Pam' would do just fine." Pam smirks a little, proud of the name she was given from the war, but she didn't want to live off of that.

She continues to slowly walk up the steps, getting closer and closer to Pam. "I also have to say, I never thought much of this establishment before, although the only time I ever stepped foot into it was when you were locked up and the place was empty, except for your determined and pissed off progeny, who ofcourse left one hell of an first impression." She stops a step below to top of the throne, not wanting to overstep boundaries for once. "But I have to say, I'm pleased. Quite a turnout you got yourself here." As much as she liked to rag on Pam, she truely did respect her as a vampire now, eventhough it almost brought her to her death to do it.

Pam ignores the remake about her progeny, wanting to keep this as civil as possible. It'd been months since she'd seen Nora, she didn't want them to fall out on their bad habits toward each other. "There is very much need of a celebration for us all. What better way to show bring together both humans and the many being of the supernatural with booze, blood and music?" She guestures to the happy faces that surrounded to club.

Nora raises her glass of blood in agreement before taking a drink. "So, not to get into business on this wonderful night, I'm wondering if my brother offered you our proposition?"

"I have." Eric responds very clipped. He wasn't sure how this conversation was gonna go.

"And your answer?" Nora ask, never taking her gaze of the woman on the throne.

Pam stares back, never breaking the gaze. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Politics isn't exactly my forte."

Nora doesn't seem a bit shocked, but that doesn't make her any less persistant. "Making you the Sheriff of this area would be very beneficial. Great pay, some extra paperwork sure, but with your reputation, and Eric going to be crowned your new King, I doubt there would be much trouble for you."

Pam's voice becomes dry, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Eric has already given me the sales pitch."

Nora grins while shrugging her shoulders. "Just looking for trusting people to get into this business. Who can we trust more than family?"

_Is that a trick question? _"Indeed."

Nora keeps hold of their shared look for a few moments longer, before turning around and taking some more. The three of them turn to watch Jessica perform, using her long legs as assets, seducing all those around her. Everyone wanting a glimpse, a taste of The Blood Fire of Billith. As proud as Pam was of her firecrotch become such a strong beautiful vampire woman, it pained her that she'd lost most of her innocence. Sure, she still had her girly goofiness, but that would only come out when

As if was reading her mind, Nora calls over her shoulder. "Colin should be around any day for the public honoring next Saturday evening." She looks back over to Pam. "I'm sure he'll be looking foward to seeing his mother, sister and his darling Jessica again. The afterparty will be here I presume?"

Pam raises her eyebrow slightly with a small smile that comes out at the thought of making money. "Ofcourse. It'll be such a grand night, why shouldn't the business be going my way?"

Nora chuckles a little bit. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your throne. I'll just be lingering around, enjoying the company of others, and hoping you'll rethink the offer." She begins to walk away from her neice and brother.

This time, Pam does roll her eyes a little. But she wasn't annoyed. In fact, she was kinda humored. "See you around, Nora."

She raises her glass as she continues on. "Likewise." As she makes her way over to Jessica's stage, she grabs an empty chair and obnoxiously drags it behind her as she bumps the surrounding fangers and bangers to get to the front, receiving a few glares. She drops the chair, plops in it and props her feet at the edge of the stage, smiling up at the redhead and enjoying the rest of the show.

Eric smirks as he watches on. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

It wasn't, in fact. But that's how her and Nora's relationship has come down to in the past year. Mutual respect with the occasional smartass banter. But just because they were civil, doesn't mean they were still wary of each other. There was a lot more ease now between the two, even after the hell they put each other through. Pam worries about Nora's intentions still lingered but were beginning to fade.

Later that night, after Fangtasia was finally closed and cleaned, Pam and Tara were in their room in the basement, getting ready for the morning. Pam stood in from of her vanity set, looking through her mirror as she began to take out her dangling earings.

By the door, Tara slides off her leather jacket and tosses it to the side, watching her eyes intensely watch Pam the whole time and if Pam was paying attention through the mirror, she would had noticed. She removes her tank top, revealing that she wasn't wearing bra, comes up behind her lover and wraps her arms around her, snuggling her whole body up against the blonde's. "I say tonight was a hit."

"It certainly was." Her voice was far away, as if she was deep in thought.

Tara rests her chin on Pam's shoulder. She could tell that something was on her mind. "What's wrong?"

Pam took the pins out on her hair, letting her hair fall back behind her shoulder. "Nothing." "So, did you and Nora catch up?"

Tara begins to feel a little awkward, holding her a little tighter. "Yeah. She uh, offered me a position with The Authority. Head of Security to be exact."

_Head of Security?_ Pam tried to feel and sound indifferent about it. "Oh. And what was your answer?"

Tara turns her lover around to face her, looking into her eyes to reassure her. "I told her I couldn't because this is where my home is."

Pam's eyes soften, revealing her insecurity. There was no point on hiding it from the younger vampire. She was going to notice it no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Is that really why you didn't take it?"

Tara wasn't sure how to answer. There were plenty of reasons why she turned Nora's offer for the potential career, but there was only one that really mattered. Her fingers slowly begin to undo the lacing on the back of Pam's corset. "Well, if I'd taken the job," Her lips peck the blonde's. "Then I would be away from you." She lips move to her jaw. "Now that this war is over," They make their way to her neck. "There shouldn't be a reason for me to be away from you. Ever." She finally finishes unlacing, letting the corset drop to the floor. She run her hands over the pale breasts before roughly picking her up by her waist and sititng her up on the vanity, knocking over makeup, perfume bottles, and all sort of jewelery.

Pam gasps and moans into the passionate kiss she receives while running her fingers into the dark, straight hair of her lover. She felt strong hands cupping her full breasts, thumbs running over her hard nipples. "I was offered a position as well."

"Really?" Tara was only half listening as she began kissing down Pam's neck and between that cleavage she loved so much.

Pam moans, pulling Tara's head closer into her bosoms. "Yes, both Eric and Nora offered me the position of being Sheriff of Area 5 in Lousianna."

_Sheriff? Pam as a Sheriff?_ She felt herself getting wetter at the thought. "Wow. Sheriff Pamela De Beaufort."

"I declined."

"I'm sure you did." Tara removed her right hand fingers ran up in the inside of Pam's thigh under her skirt. "Doesn't make the title any less sexy." Her mouth hungrily caputures the unattented breast.

Pam somehow finds the ability to slip the dry into her tone. "Thank you. You're too kind." Wearing no underwear, she feels Tara's fingers slowly teasing her clit, feeling her wetness at the tips of Tara's fingers, making her body jerk. _Focus, Pam. Focus._ "B-but if you want to take the position at The Authority, then you should take it."

_What? _"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pam was trying to talk her into _taking_ the job?

"Not at all. Trust me, when The Old Authority burned to the ground, I was pleased to be one of the few to stand outside it as it went up in flames to literally watch it crumble. But if this is something that you really want to do, you should go for it." It was hard for her to get that last sentence out of her mouth so she had to close off the end of her bond so Tara couldn't sense it.

Her fingers stops teasing. She finally looks up with wide eyes, not sure if she's believing the words she's hearing. "You serious?"

Pam untangles her hands from the hair it was in and cups the sides of her lover and progeny's face. She gently runs her thumbs across Tara's soft cheekbones and looks off to the side. "I just don't want to be the one who holds you back from your potential." Her voice comes out so soft, it's barely a whisper.

She could tell Pam was really serious. She was ready but with Pam's approval, the chance to start a real career started to seem more plausible. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave her Maker. Her left hand comes to Pam's face, gently turning it back. As their eyes lock back, she feels the the guilt unintentionally slipping through Pam's end of the bond. "I'll think about it, but only on one condition."

"And what's that?" Tara looks at her conflicted as her next few words.

"You taking the position as Sheriff."

Pam whole face drops flat as well as her voice. "Are you shitting me?"

Tara chuckles at Pam's changed tone. She knew Pam wouldn't but she them to go through this new life together. "No, I'm not shitting you." Her right hand slowly resumes stroking. "So what you say, my peach?" She finally slides her fingers inside, drenched in wetness.

Pam moans loudly and leans back, her fangs clicking down while her head hitst the vanity mirror and cracking it at the sudden intrusion. She'd do anything to keep her progeny happy, even if it meant sacraficing a little of herself for it. "Oh fuck. I'll think about it." The younger vampire slowly begins moving her fingers in and out. The slow pace felt so good to Pam. Her lover knew just how she liked it. "My my, I've certainly taught you well in the art of negotiation."

Tara grins at her, please that their convesation didn't turn into a fight. "It was either this, or torture and threaten your life. And I kinda want you to stick around." She begins to pick up the pace of her pumping fingers and circles her thumb over her clit.

Pam sits up a little, thrusting her hips in to and grabs onto Tara's back. "I'd like to stick around as well, but I wouldn't mind a little torture." She claws her nails down Tara's toned back, leaving trails of blood from wounds that are already healed, as she feel herself ready to cum.

Tara hisses a little, her fangs clicking down. She leans over her pale lover, kissing her lover's neck, letting her fangs lightly gaze over it. "My naughty peach."

As they laid in their bed, holding each other until dawn, Tara started to wonder how her undead life was going to move foward. They were at a point where things were finally easy for them. She would miss Fangtasia. Being apart of Head Security would be putting her life at risk, but she had become a warrior and she was afraid that she would be hard to adjust back to every night life. But with Pam's approval, she might actually be able to do what the felt she was meant to.

Pam, on the other hand, still feared what this could bring. Things were about to change.

_A/N: I'm still getting used to writing sex scenes so I hope it turned out okay..._

_Blame google translate if these are wrong lol..._

Swedish

_mitt barn_- my child

Latin

_Puerum Phoenix_-The Child of Phoenix

_In LATOR de Argentum Pluviae_- The Bringer of Silver Rain

_Hope you all enjoyed this, and for new readers check out the ongoing fic Misery Business, the prequel to this story. The reasoning for how these character gotten theses nicknames from the war names, including Tara, will be shown in Misery Business. Anyways, let me now what you think :D..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah I know. It's been a while, but I'm back(hopefully). I'm drunk and have a lot of free time now so I decided to try and update. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes, but I'll most likely catch them when I wake up if there are. Hope you all enjoy :D...**

It seemed like a lifetime ago the last time Tara was here. Sure the building was not only different, since it was rebuilt, but once upon a time she had brief thoughts that there would never be order again for the vampire race. To see The Authority almost rebuilt and hopefully had the right ones in power, it pleased her that she continued to fight.

For Pam, she never wanted to step foot into this place again. The last time she was here, they made her a prisoner. She'd taken the fall for her progeny, who was brave but foolishly trying to protect her, because a dickhead dipped in afterbirth and his pissed off Texan, Sharon Osbourn looking Maker. She did it for the love of her child, but the feelings that came with it while she sat in her silvered cell with only her thoughts and a depressed lovestruck baby vamp to keep her company almost broke her. Some good came out of that shithole though, it not only reunited her with progeny, it brought her dark knight in bloody spattered armor to her rescue with a kiss of heated, sensual passion.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Pam steps out the elevator on the fourth floor with her progeny by her side. There were humans and vampires surrying around finding themselves something do to get the facility completed. Noise, sweat and cheery faces were all around her. She didn't like it. _This is annoyingly lame to the absolute._

Tara rubs her Maker's lower back with her thumb for comfort. "Come on babe. It's not that bad." They reach the front desk with receptioncept a conducting business with her headseat keeping her. There was still construction going on in the building so it still had some chaos of employees running around.

"Tara?" Nora, standing a hundred feet away, dressed in a light blue button up shirt and black slacks and her ponytail pulled back, smiles brightly when she spots the young beautiful vampire. She hands off her clipboard as she breaks her professionalism, taking Tara into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you made it."

Tara happily returns the hug. "I told you I'd think it over."

Nora breaks the hold and look over to the tall blonde standing next behind Tara. "Pam."

Pam politely nods. "Nora."

"I'm pleased to see that you decided to accept my offer afterall."

Pam purrs as she walks up behind Tara, running her fingers on her lover's hips. "What can I say? My progeny made a persuasive arguement."

The Chancellor's eyes mischeivously turns back to Tara. "Well, I know who to turn to then when I need something from you." She certainly didn't want to think about how exactly Tara convinced Pam to join in. It was too painful of a thought. "Anyways, the meeting will be right this way. Follow me."

Nora takes to nodding to humans and vampires greeting 'Good Evening Chancellor Gainsborough' with the occasional acknowledgement to Pam and Tara. As they reach the deadend wall in the back. Nora places her thumb onto the dna scanner before the walking through. Suprised, but not really, Pam and Tara follow behind. As the wall shuts back, the noise on the other side is mute. Heading down the wide hallway, they come a large door. Nora scans her thumb again, opening it to reveal the grand room. It was the main chamber. The front looked like a corperate conference room, but in the far back, it looked like a college lounge. After eyeing the place for a few moments, Tara realized that they weren't alone.

"Jess?" Tara's suprised to see the redhead standing in the room, but she was oddly glad. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes lowers a bit, noticing that she was sitting on a man's lap. She raises her eyebrow questioning with a smirk. "More like _who_ are you doing here?" She was only joking, but she was curious to why Jessica was here and who the hell was she with.

"If she wasn't actually letting me ravish her," A familiar suave voice of a New Yorker responded. Jessica rises from her seat as the man rose from his and turned to the group. "I'm sure my darling Jessica would be offended." The man, or vampire, wearing a his slick, black suit with a red button up shirt underneath, shook his curly dark brown hair before flashing his smile.

"Colin!" Tara's excitement went up a notch as she vamp speeds over to her brother taking him in a tight hug. She knew he was going to be coming back Nora didn't say he was there. _She must have been trying to suprise me._

Colin welcome the hug from his little vampire sister. "Hello Tara." When she released him, he recieved a hard fist to his toned arm. "Ow! And may I ask what the hell was that for?"

She glares at her brother with her hands on her hips, ready to give him shit. "You don't call. Don't write. Atleast Eric had the decency to make some form of contact every now and again. You're about as sellfish as that sorry bitch over there." She points at the petite British vampire who now stood on the other side of the conference table.

"But you didn't attack _me_." Nora pointed out, but she remember the crushing embrace he recieved with a faint smile on her lips. "Atleast now with violence." Pam's glare at Nora goes unnoticed.

"See?" Colin finishes rubbing his arm and points to Nora for a second. "Being a big baby is no longer cute, Tara. It only makes you come off as a bitch."

Pam rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Alright, enough you two." As cute as her children were when they were together, their snarky bickering got annoying real quick.

Jessica looks over to the blonde. "It's okay, Pam. I was an only progeny too." She mocks a pout, resembling the childlike expressions she used to wear. "You can love _me_ like your sister." She spreads her arms out wide, moving towads the side of blonde.

Pam just stares at her, still and wide eyed, as the redhead came towards her. Jessica wraps her long arms around her as Pam continues to stand there frozen.

Tara, Nora and Colin all watched, trying to stifle their laughter. Pam looks over to them, her eyes still wide, before seeing their amusement. She shoots a glare over to the three.

Eric walks in the room, wearing a black t-shirt under his blazer and dark blue jeans, and comes to a halt, seeing the scene before him. He had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't help but smile at his odd family. "I see this family reunion has taken an interesting turn."

Pam rolls her eyes again as her voice drawls. "A reminder of why she's the _adopted_ member of this family."

Jessica steps back and dramatically clutches at her unbeating heart. "Ouch. Thanks for reminding me that my Maker went batshit crazy and tried to kill us all." She chuckles as she walks back over to the younger set of siblings.

If this was the old Jessica, Tara was certain that her big blue eyes would have been Still, Tara sometimes wonderd if Jessica really was trying too hard not to care about the Maker she once had loved as a father.

Eric looks over to his sister "May we discuss what's to take place on Saturday evening?"

"Right. Everyone, please be seated." Fun time was over for now as business needed to be discussed. Jessica andColin took their seatsnext to each other one side of the conference table while Tara, Pam and Eric sat on the other side. Nora, since she was the hightest title in the room, stood at the head of the table.

"Saturday will be a night for all of us to be reconized for the roles we played against Billith and his Sanguinistas. Media from all over the world will be present, the President, ambassadors from around the world, along with humans, vampires and other supes. Your name will be announced, along with the name you recieved during the war. I'm sure the media would find that sentimental and vampires would be proud. I will also personally be announcing your new positions with our government." Her voice rises with authority as she paces back and forth. "We live in a new age where we don't keep our government's existence such a secret as before. That was our downfall. They won't get a full inside on what we do here, but our mission will be shared."

Tara raises her hand, grabbing Nora's attention. "Question, why is Red here?" She glances at Jessica sitting directly across the table. "No offense."

Nora walks over to behind the smiling pale redhead. "Well, not only is she being honored with the rest of us ofcourse, PR thought it would be best to have a new influential mainstreamer who has the face, charm and newly great reputation." She places a hand, pridefully, onto Jessica's shoulder. "So, say hello to our new vampire poster child."

Jessica beams, feeling all giddy, with her index finger circling around her face. "Yes, this is the face that'll be re-emerging the vamps and humans coesistance. And I tend to think this face is irresistable." She sheepishly smiles at the icy blonde. "Oh and Pam? You might need to find a new employee. Sorry."

"Well fuck me! If this isn't some shit I'd like to know ahead of time." Pam looks a around the room at the other occupants. "Not only will Tara be no longer working there, my new fan favorite decides to leave me as well." Tara slips her arm around her waist in the chair and kisses her shoulder for comfort.

Jessica sighs at the older vampire's attitude. "Pam, I'm not bailing, per se. It's just that the new All American Vampire can't be working the pole."

Pam mumbles a few grumpy inaudiable words. _She has a point._ She wasn't to admit that out loud though.

Nora continues on while walking around to the other side to the table. "Well now that we've all gotten reaquainted, Eric, Colin and I will take one of you for a tour of the facility. Atleast, what's completed of it. We will also brief you on your position, which will be announced at the honoring Saturday, and what exactly your titles entails." She looks down at the youngest vamp that was seated next to her. "Tara, would you come with me?"

Tara looks at her, feeling unsepected at being called on. It reminded her when she would get called on in class from asshole, prick teachers she has to endure. But then, she would was prepared for an answer accompanied with a smartass remark that was sure to get her a day in detention. In her undead life, even as a young warrior and a vampire of future politics, there was still much to learn. "Uh, sure." She squeezes Pam's side for goodluck, confidence and comfort before getting up from her spot.

Pam watched as Tara walked out the conference room with Nora leading her. She wondered why Nora would be the one to take Tara on the personal tour, but she guessed it would make sense since she was actually going to be working in the facility.

"Pamela?" Pam comes back from her thoughts as Colin, who was now standing next to her, called out to her. She also noted realized that both Eric and Jessica were out the room, leaving them two alone. He held his hand towards her to help her rise out of her seat. "Would you mind if your first born took you on the ride of political luxury?" Although her child was always a gentleman, even if he wasn't raised as a proper one in his human life, she heard the humor in his voice.

"Colin?" Pam rises from her chair, looking him a with the expression of boredom "Shut up." She walks out the room with her amused progeny following behind.

"I'm truly am please that you've reconsidered taking this position."

"_'I'm truly am pleased that you've reconsidered taking this position.'_" Tara mocked the Britsh vampire. Her fake accent wasn't that bad being that she and Jessica used to mock the woman, as well as other vampires, behind her back before in the past. "Geez Nora, what's with the professionalism?" They rode up in the elevator and were now walking on first floor of the building.

"I'm a Chancellor. It's quite a habit hard to break, especially when speaking business with such authority that I have." It wasn't just that though. She was actually nervous. She eventhough there were people around them working, they need

Tara wasn't the only one nervous, having to re-adust once again and given such a high position right off the bat, she didn't want to fail. She did that enough in her human life and she didn't want to disappoint herself or Pam. Even Nora. She clearly had a lot of faith in her to even give her a job such as this. "Well, can you cut the bullshit and talk to me like you always have? I mean, that's a sales pitch that I'd like to hear."

Nora eyes her for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Fine." She takes the other woman by the soft hand, guiding her through the floor. "You see this shit?" She points the a specific room "It may not be complete, but this where your domain will be. You pretty much will be running this whole floor, as they say, like a boss."

Tara chuckles at the British woman's attempt at urban American slang. Her eyes scans her office from the outside. It was empty, with the exception of some minor construction, but it was absolutely huge. She knew right away she had to go shopping with Pam to pick a desk and other things to . If she was going to be in this office a lot of her time, it wasn't just going to be some government office, she had to make as close to home as she could. And it was all hers.

"This is so fucking cool."

"You're bedroom is the ajoined room and hasn't been completed yet as well, but it should be soon and that'll be where you'll sleep if you choose to stay during the day. Feel free to personalize it however you please." "Now your Head of Security which mean you'll be the one to come up with for strategic defensive and offensive ways to keep things certainly people and situations taken care of, but there will be four main vampires working under you for incharge of each division: In-Home Security; Personal Security; Retrieval Team; Execution. Each division will obtain both vampire and human employees. If there's a security problem, it come directly to you and you send it to a division and tell them to handle it accordingly. Some vampires may give you shit for getting this position over them, afterall you're rather young, but I say fuck 'em. They work for _you_. But if the problem becomes severe, just send them to me."

"Don't worry, it'll be handled." Tara listened to Nora as she explained, trying to keep up. It was all overwhelming. She was actually suprised that she wasn't going to be doing much physical securing herself, just mostly overseeing things, but she trusted Nora, as a warrior battle strategist herself, that she knew what she was doing. "So, where's the hell your office? I wouldn't mind crashing in, disturbing you for some girl time every now and again."

A recurring fantasy plagued Nora's mind ever since she thought about having Tara working in the facility somehow. The dark beauty coming into her place of business, distracting her from her politcal duties with a wicked tongue, expert fingers and a firm body taking her into oblivion on her office chair, her desk, to her bedroom. She slightly shivers, hoping Tara wouldn't notice.

"It's on the floor below the conference room. As a Chancellor, it makes sense that my office and adjoined bedroom, as well as the other Chancellors' who'll be appointed, would be close by." Her arousal was creeping through and hoped that the young vamp wouldn't notice her scent. There was business that needed to done and it was far more important that the need that she most likely wouldn't even recieve. "Now there's something else that is a matter of discussion."

Tara inhales a little, but her face stays composed, still focused on the surroundings that'll soon be hers. "And that would be?"

Nora begins to walk further down the hallway for further conversation. "With my position and my absolute delightful charm," She grins a little at her own adorable, agressively stubborn, bitchy, princess qualities and how affective it is. "I will sometimes be leaving to conduct business out of town, sometimes even out of the country. When I do, I would like for you to accompany me as my personal bodyguard." Her mind cringed at the way she presented the idea. _You ridiculous bint. Must you play the obvious._

Tara stops in her tracks, staring at Nora, her eyebrows burrowed with confusion. "You serious?" Nora stops her own walking for a moment, before slowly turning around to face her. Tara notices her forcing herself to relax. It was subtle, but she noticed. "You mean, you'll be trusting a four year old vamp to protect you?"

She finally stops right in front of the other woman. Her large blue eyes staring at her, fighting hard to make sure vulnerabilty. "I've been trusting you with my undead life for the past few years and that was in a time of war. You and me, one hell of a team we are." Her voice was barely over a whisper but it was geniune.

Tara, momentarily taken her words, geniunely smiles. She couldn't figure out why, but Nora's opinion mattered to her, especially when she was the topic. "Well, shit. I'm honored." She went in for another hug, feeling Nora tense under her touch. So rubs her back little to calm her. "I'd love to be your personal guard." _Why she acting so weird?_

Nora was mostly glad that the younger vamp didn't freak on the proposition. She wasn't sure if she was. Tara was a powerful young vampire, more ways than one. "If you pull these jobs off well, who knows, in about ten to twenty years, we'll might just make you Magister."

"When you come here, for visitations or business, you won't be able to roam. You will be escorted, which either Tara or someone under her will assign someone for you. Or maybe she'll do it personally." Colin grins with a hint of mischief. His Maker acted like she was absolutely bored out of her mind, but he knew she was listening. Pam always paid attention to even the little things.

Pam walked along side her older progeny throughout one of the underground levels. She didn't really need the tour since she wasn't going to be working there, but he was insistent that the family knew the facility. "Everything here seems like a sweet fucking deal."

"Well, even though Eric and I are Kings now, we have restrictions as well. I mean, a Mayor or a Govenor wouldn't be able to just waltz all throughout The White House, now would they?"

"How the hell are they making you King of New York anyways?" Sure, Bill Compton was able to become King of Lousianna and he wasn't even two centuries yet. But Bill was a kiss ass manipulative puppet. Then again, Colin was smoothe and charming, coming from a French origin, could make men and women want to taste his tall, strong, caramel color toned body. Even when she met him on the streets of Paris, there was a sense of love in him.

"Let's just say I come from a very priveledge family." Colin smiles fully as he catches his Maker roll her eyes. "Come on, Pamela. We're all getting an upgrade here and after all of our hardwork these past few years, I'd say it's very well paid off."

"Yeah and now I've lost two of my best employees to this shit." Pam was still pissed off at the news of losing Jessica. Losing her new_ It Girl _to The Authority so she could be their new_ It Girl_. In fact, she was starting think they should pay her for seeing redhead's potential at popularity.

"Well, I'm sure my sister is very well verse with a convincing tongue." Colin jokes with his sexual innuendo. He looks to the woman who recreated himm doesn't get the snarky comeback he expected. He could tell that a lot was on her mind. He just hoped that his sister would be able to make it clear. "You'd do anything for her. You want to see her happy."

She didn't want to think about Tara at the moment. Especially since she was alone with you know who. "And now she's going to be working here and this god awful place."

"Atleast she'll still be close to you. And Nora'll be here. I'm certain she'll keep an eye on her."

"Nora." She scoffs at the name. She definately didn't want to think about her. Again, too late. "How the hell am I supposed to be certain that woman is having my child's interest best at heart?" She knew Nora was a power chaser and being the only official Chancellor at the moment, all vampires could be at her disposal. Just because.

"Because she cares." Colin knew the topic of Nora was still sore. She was still hurt about the Tara and Nora situation, no matter much she tried to pretend it was behind her. The woman was undercover sensitive. "During our travels, she was quite concerned for_ma soeur_."

"What do you mean _concerned_?" Pam's voice hardens, ready to turn into ice cicles to stab any one who said the wrong thing to her.

He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He loved his family and never wanted it to see it break apart the way it almost did. "What I mean is _ma mère chérie_, she's worried on how she was adjusting. We all knew you would most likely to be able to bounce back on your feet, but she certainly brought up an interesting point. A vampire as young as Tara, spilling so much blood, living her young life as a true warrior, it must have been difficult to revert back to a normal life. Atleast as normal as the circumstances would present itself. She's quite fond of Tara and not in a princess 'I want to fuck her senseless because I want her Maker to suffer just because I can' like manner."

The southern drawl made its appearance as she glared at him. "Thank you for that imagery."

He continued on wanting to get his point across. "She'd never admit it, but she truly missed her young friend. Don't think she exactly have many of those."

"I can't imagine why." Her sarcasm coming through. Nora was many things, but being the average standard of nice wasn't really one of them. "There was a _struggle_, at first." She admits. She noticed how her youngest progeny would restrain herself from any form of confrontation lately, but she would figet if she wasn't physically doing something, _anything_, after a while. Unless sh was wrapped in her arms, relaxtion and calmness could never consume her. "But I assure you that things have been fine. Tara's strong." _That's one of the things I love about her._

"I care for you both, even if you are an insufferable bitch." Pam doesn't flinch at insult. It was "But then again, that's what lured me in the first place." He smiles, remembering the unorthodox seducing act when they first met.

Pam's lips twiches a little, threatening to smile in return. "And you, the strong hearted outcast, seem to be fitting right in." They've along way from when they reuinted when the war started. An even longer way since she released him. But even with the occasional slight awkwardness, they actually did care for one another. "Now, about Jessica. We've had this conversation before, but I want to continue to make myself clear. You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?"

She may have cared about her male progeny, but there were still others that came first. And when it came the little redhead she practically raised herself, she continued to be a priority.

Colin doesn't take offense at the threat though. He'd heard it before. He found it enduring, in fact."Again, you never cared about me the way you care about her."

"Again, you were far more a pain in my ass."

_A/N: I've realized this fic is moving slower than Misery Business, but I guess since this is post war, there less action overall. But things wil hopefully pick up in a few chapter(if I plan this correctly lol). Hope you all enjoyed..._

**_Google Translate-French_**

_ma mère chérie-my darling mother_

_ma soeur-my sister_


End file.
